1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of recording devices, and, more particularly, to a video recording device in which the end time of a recording is automatically adjusted to accommodate a program that extends beyond the scheduled end time.
2. Background
Video recording devices have become nearly as commonplace as television sets. Such devices are widely used to record a television program as it is broadcast so that it may be viewed at a later, more convenient time. This practice is often referred to as “time shifting”. In order to record a television program, the recording device must be programmed with the channel on which the television program is to be broadcast, the time when the television program is to begin and the duration of the television program. In lieu of duration, the recording device may be programmed with the time when the television program is to end.
Television broadcast schedules are established well in advance, so it is a relatively straightforward matter to program a recording device to record a desired television program. However, certain televised programs, such as sporting events, awards ceremonies and the like, may extend beyond the time allotted in the television schedule. Generally, the television broadcast will likewise be extended so that the viewers may see the conclusion of the event. Individuals who frequently record television programs for time shifting purposes may anticipate that a televised program may extend beyond its scheduled end time and program the recording device accordingly. However, failing this, the recording device will automatically terminate a recording at the scheduled end of the broadcast. This can cause considerable annoyance when the televised program extends beyond the scheduled end of the broadcast.